The Lost Chapter: An Alternate Ending
by Dagger Tribal
Summary: An alternate ending for LOTF for an English assignment. Not really much different from the original


A/N: Okay, this was an English assignment. I was supposed to write an alternate ending for Lord of the Flies. Because I procrastinated (Doh) and waited till just hours before class, I haven't really looked over any of the grammatical/spelling errors inside. It's not every long, and it starts right from the book, right when Ralph is supposed to roll out into the clearing to where he meets the officer. I haven't really read enough to study into the book, so there may be some plotholes, something I forgot that happened, or.. eh, you know. It's just an assignment that isn't worth that many points. Thought I'd post it up.

Sorry if it's bad! (Like I said, I didn't bother to correct anything. I'm really kind of sick today D: ) Thanks for reading XD I'll post up what I got on the assignment later. I should get extra points for going double+ for word count. Wish me luck!

Edit: Yay, I got full credit for the paper. The teacher really liked the "You phonic fool!" part, Haha. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I actually went back to read this and about stabbed myself, I could have done much better. Oh well, that's what I get for procrastinating. I'm not complaining about the grade, I just know I have more potential XD

_Disclaimer: Lord Of the Flies belongs to William Golding. I take no credit, just the effort of putting together an English Assignment that will probably lead to my own demise._

* * *

He staggered to his feet, tensed for more terrors, and peered at the ocean. Turning back, he looked up at the blazing trees, foliage and bushes. Thick black smoke rose to the sky and as each savage came from the burning island, finally cornering him from each direction.

His heart pounding, his breath almost completely gone, Ralph stood and watched as all the savages closed in a tight circle around him. The war paint on all of them had begun to smear from sweat that came from furious running and the infernos in the trees. From here Ralph could almost distinguish every single savage as a boy with malicious intent. Didn't they know it was smearing? Didn't they know that the entire island was being set on fire?!

As Ralph coughed through the thick air, the savages allowed another into the ring. Standing with a sharpened stick on both ends, Roger stood in the only exit Ralph had. With his war-paint only slightly smudged, Roger scrunched up his face with a wicked grin and a tighter grasp on his sharpened stick. The echoes all around them encouraged and motivated his wickedness - _Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!_

Ralph ignored his wounds, bending down in a defensive position as he readied the brunt of Roger's attack as he charged at him. It all seemed like slow motion as Ralph side stepped and turned his back around Roger's left side, betraying his body's cry for rest as he felt his wounds bleed once more. Roger lost his balance and turned around as the savages grew louder and poked out with their sharpened weapons at Ralph, who turned around and watched Roger prepare for another charge. "Now hold still this time!" He yelled as he charged at Ralph once more.

Ralph backed up a bit and watched Roger advance. He saw his parents' faces for a brief moment, and gasped when he thought Roger was going to hit him… only, he didn't.

Roger had charged at him and dripped over a rather large rock, loosing balance and falling forward, his sharpened stick catching on to another rock as his body hit full force against the other sharpened edge. The sharp tip tore through tender flesh and organs, stopping Roger completely from falling to the ground.

"Look at 'em!"

"Look at the blood!"

The chanting died down and chatter took place as the savages watched Roger grab hold of the stick, screaming in pain as he pulled it back out, causing greater pain. He looked up at Ralph's shocked eyes and charged at him, grabbing hold of his neck. Without even moderately hurting Ralph, Roger pressed his entire body against Ralph and slid down his chest, hitting the ground in cold blood, lifeless and bloody.

A large tree could be heart snapping over the talking that had then died down, and it smashed down just feet from the circle of savages. Boys' paint smeared off, and each one of them looked at one another for what they were. Silence overcame them and all that could be heard was blazing infernos and cracking of snapping wood, echoed by the animals of the island.

"Roger!"

"He's dead!"

"Ralph did him in!"

The boys chattered and all became silent again when another voice was heard. They all looked at their chief as he appeared before them, breathless and tired. His war-paint had been smeared completely off and his arm was badly burned. He yelled and kicked with his feet as he pointed at Ralph with his good arm.

"Get him!" Jack roared, watching his savages that were now boys once more. They all looked at each other and then at Ralph who stared down at a dead Roger at his feet. No one budged.

"Roger's dead!"

"Ralph did him in! Spilled all his blood!"

Jack snarled and walked up to Bill, taking hold of a spear and pointing it at Ralph, "I told you-"

"Look, you singing phonic fool!" Ralph pointed back at the burning island and snarled, "You've set the entire place on fire! What chief are you? Now we're all going to die!" Ralph rolled his fingers into a fist and shook it violently, "We're all going to die because of you!"

Everyone grew silent and looked at each other. The thought of death terrified them all, and little sniffles began to arise. Jack, ignoring Ralph, turned to the tribe and shook his head.

"Ignore his lies! We're hunting _him_, remember?! If we stay by the beach we should be just fine!" Jack nodded and glared at Ralph as he shook his head.

"So what? You'll survive the fire, but what will you do for food? Everything will have been burnt to the ground!" Ralph seethed, "What now, '_Chief_'?"

"Well, I, uh…" Jack watched the eyes that peered on him. He hesitated and went quiet as Ralph rubbed his head, remembering his pain as it came back to haunt him. He began to feel light headed and took a step back.

"See, he's got nothing! _I'm_ chief!" Ralph nodded and watched as the savages, turned into boys, rubbed teary eyes and joined him as they left Jack alone across from them.

"Well, fine!" He yelled, "Who needs you all?! You're nothing but an ungrateful bunch anyway! Who taught you to hunt?! Who stopped you from not having fun?!" Jack glared and watched the boys look at each other and ignore Jack as he went on, yelling and cursing at them all.

Although with the disaster of the island brought nothing but more disaster for Jack. The cracking of a tree became even louder than before as another tree came toppling down on top of him, only giving him a chance to look up and get wide-eyed. The thick tree pinned him down into the ground and broke his back, snapping almost every bone in his body as his arms reached out, twitching a bit before going stiff and then engulfed with the flames that burned the tree.

"Ralph! Look! It's a-"

"-a ship-"

"-a battle ship I reckon?"

Samneric tugged on Ralph as he stared blankly at Roger's burning body. He looked to the side as a ship over the horizon drew in closer, but surely towards the island. For a moment, all disturbing thoughts seemed to be erased from his memory, all his pain put aside, and all hope returned to him as a flare was set off into the sky. As the flare emitted a bright light all the boys shouted out simultaneously with glee as men in uniforms waved to the boys as they jumped up and down, cheering happily after the group.

Watching the ship, Ralph looked down at his clenched fist and slowly let it go, looking down at the indents made from his long dirty nails to the skin. He made a small laugh, a tiny smirk, and felt tears flood and blur his vision as he closed them and rubbed them with a dirty arm, making them itchy and irritated. It didn't matter anymore. They were saved.

After all the fighting, all the blood, they were saved.

He looked to the sky and sighed, peering through the black smoke and then back at the barren island as it quickly began to be stripped of it's livelihood and greenness into a barren desolated wasteland. Here, he could put his nightmares to rest. He was going home.


End file.
